Spiders!
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: The dark never scared me; it was what came out in the dark, which scared me. All it took was for Butch to say one sentence. One sentence and I did the unthinkable with Butch around. I screamed out of fear.


**A one shot about Butch and Buttercup that came to mind. The others are not mention and they do not have any powers. Please review.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Butch or Buttercup.**

* * *

Buttercup P.O.V

It's dark. That was all that kept going through my mind. Now I don't mind the dark. No, the dark doesn't scare me, it never has but it's what comes out in the dark. That's when I start to panic. Why am I even out here again? Oh, I remember now. It's because of my airhead of a best friend Butch who convinced me to walk to K-Mart at eight at night. Why did we have to walk anyways? We can drive to the store now! Stupid Butch and his stupid ideas and I'm the stupid one for agreeing to tag along to all his stupid ideas.

I sighed as I looked up ahead, Butch walking a few feet in front of me. He has no idea what he is doing to me right now. If I'm not careful, he'll find out that I, Buttercup Diana Utonium is deathly, _deathly_ afraid of spiders.

Now don't get me wrong, little spiders I can handle. All I have to do is squish them and _poof_, they're gone. No, it's the poisonous and the big; hair spiders that I can't handle, but what scares me the most are tarantulas. Just the sight of them paralyzes me with fear. My eyes traveled around on the ground, looking for any signs of a crawling, creepy spider. It was just so damn dark that I couldn't see much of anything. Hell, I can barely see my own hands in front of my face.

I shivered when the cool wind of August brushed against my face, which is the perfect weather for spiders or worse, a…tarantula. I shivered once again at the thought of those big hairy ugly eight- legged freaks of nature. Why can't they all just die? With their beady little eyes that stare at you as their pincers move. At least tarantula's have two eyes and not the usual eight, yet another reasons why spiders are unnatural. Who needs eight eyes to see anyways? Just thinking about the terrifying creature scares me.

"Come on Buttercup. Get a grip of yourself. You're just walking to the store with Butch. Nothing's going to happen, nothing at all." I whispered to myself as I rubbed my arms, wishing that I brought a jacket. My soft green tank top was not doing any good with the chilly night.

"Something wrong BC?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. I looked to see he had stopped and was now staring at me with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. You just seem like you're about to jump out of you're skin." I watched as he turned around and continued on his merrily way. How can he be so calm when spiders are crawling about at this time? I miss my blue blankly. It always helps when I'm scared. Another secret I will never tell him. "Oh, by the way, watch your step. There's a huge tarantula by your foot."

That did it. That one sentence was all it took for me to react. My worst fear by my foot. I'm even wearing sandals! What if the blood thrust demon tries to bite me? I did the only thing that I could do; the one thing that I'm sure Butch would _never_ let me forget. I screamed.

It wasn't an "Oh shit you surprised me scream" no it was a full out blown "Holy shit I'm scared pant-less" kind of scream. The type of scream that I would hear when I used to watched Tom and Jerry as a kid. You know, the one when the lady would jump up on a chair and start screaming and jumping when Jerry the mouse came running into the kitchen? Yeah, that scream and I hate to admit it but I was even jumping like her.

I didn't think much as I screamed. I didn't move but stayed in my spot and scream bloody murder as I was jumping. I just couldn't move from that spot. I couldn't even see because I had my eyes shut so tight, my hands balled into a fist as I shook them about close to my face. Why do bad things happen to me?

"BC!" I didn't move to the sound of Butch's voice. I just couldn't. Not when that icky, blood thirsting spider was still by my foot. Oh, god it was by my foot! Please don't bite me.

"BC!" I still wasn't moving and during the whole time he kept calling my name, I never stopped screaming. Can this night get any worse?

"_BUTTERCUP_!"

That did it. I finally snapped back to my senses and I ran. I ran as fast as I could to put as much distance between me and…and that god-awful furry hairball. I ran…into something hard.

The air knocked out of me and I held back another scream. I was going to fall and I didn't even know how far I was from the devil beast. Maybe I should have opened my eyes when I took off running. Now, for all I know, I could be falling into a nest full of tarantulas.

I waited for the impact but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes looked straight into the dark green eyes of Butch. I looked around noticing that I wasn't far from where I last stood. With what little light the moon and some streetlights gave, I saw the tarantula pulling itself across the sidewalk. Some of its legs were missing and it seemed to be in pain.

Looking down to my waist, I saw that I never hit the ground because Butch had his arms wrapped around me. If I wasn't trebling still from my fright, I would of pound him for holding me. With really nowhere else to look, I looked back up to him. His dark green eyes were scanning every inch of me. He seemed like he was…_scared_.

"Are you okay?"

I was to numb to say anything so all I did was nod. He nodded his head, accepting my answer and began to lead me to the store. His arm never left my waist.

We were finally at the store and I was forever grateful. Light sweet light. How I missed you. Butch didn't say anything and he wasn't teasing me as I thought he would. However, he never let go of his hold on me and I didn't mind. Weird.

As we walked towards the doors, I stopped which caused Butch to stop as well. My eyes glued to something in front of the doors. Why did I have to ask if it could get any worse?

"What's wrong?" Butch asked me but I could barely hear him as my heart started to pound against my chest. He must have caught on to where I was looking because he scooped down, grabbed some pebbles, and tossed it at the tarantula.

Wait! He was throwing things at it! He's going to piss it off!

"Butch! What the hell are you doing? You're going to piss the hairy thing off?"

"She speaks." He turned to me, pebbles still in hand. "Why are you so scared of spiders?"

"Just look at it?" My arms point towards the spider. It didn't move but I know it was buying its time. Waiting for me to walk by and attack me. "They have eight legs and eight eyes and they suck blood and…and other stuff! It's unnatural!"

Butch just stared at me and smiled. Why was he smiling like that? I watched as he turned to face the spider once more and tossed the pebbles…_again_. What the fuck was wrong with him! The hideous thing shot up and moved towards us. I knew it was a male because how small it was but it didn't change the fact I was still scared shitless. His ass was high in the air as he began to walk to us on the tip of his hairy little legs.

I screamed out of terror for the second time that night but this time, I jumped and clung onto the nearest thing…Butch. My legs wrapped around his torso and my arms wrapped around his neck as tightly as I could while I buried my face into his chest. I stopped screaming this time but I didn't let go.

Butch didn't laugh but rocked and soothed me as he rubbed small circle on my back. "I'll take you home." His words were so soft that I didn't protest as he still held me. Out of all my seventeen years and twelve years of knowing him, I never seen this side of him before.

"It's okay BC. I won't let it hurt you. I won't let _anything_ hurt you."

"Butch, why are you doing this?" My face still buried in his chest making my voice soft and low like a child. I never noticed how nice he smelt. It was almost as if his scent was a mixer of roses and freshly cut grass. It suited him.

He sighed as he tired to think of a way to answer my question. What he said made my heart beat even faster. "I never seen you so scared before and it scared me. I love you Buttercup. Always have, always will."

I looked up and straight into his eyes with a smile on my face. "I love you too."

Then, we shared our first kiss and maybe, just maybe spiders weren't _that_ bad as Butch carried me home. Maybe bad things don't always happen to me.


End file.
